Healing Hands
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own or having anything to do with the making or writing of One Day At A Time. Elena is upset with her Dad and Syd comes over to try to cheer her up!


A/N: Hi all, so over this past weekend I have binged watch both Atypical and One Day At A Time. I've been obsessed with both shows ever since, re-watching episodes and moment all over again, enjoying them just as much as I did the first time. This is my first One Day At A Time story, I've also never written with a non-binary character before now and I still am learning the correct pronouns.

If I have gotten nothing wrong please let me know and I will change it immediately, I want to learn more if I can to help with the development of more stories in the future. This one-shot is inspired by the song Healing Hands by Conrad Sewell, I've had that one repeat and I was listening to this song when the idea struck.

I've been wanting to write stories/one-shots for both shows ever since but I need the right concept and idea, so it wasn't just repeating what others have already written about. Which I hope I have done with this one, I hope you enjoy and look out for stories about Atypical and One Day At A Time from me in the near future, hopefully. ~KJ99

* * *

Healing Hands

* * *

How could he do this to me? I am his daughter, someone he is meant to love no matter what. But now because I'm gay, because I'm attracted to females; he suddenly doesn't love me anymore. I don't understand how that is possible, I can't change this just like he can't change the fact that he is attracted to women. However, because he is a man that is acceptable. If my Abuelita someone who is not this generation can accept me then surely, he must be able to.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard my Mum asked walking into my room unannounced.

"Super," I replied annoyed with the distractions from my thoughts.

"Well this might brighten up," she said and I smiled a little when I saw Syd walk into the room.

Syd explained "You Mum thought you might need some cheering up. So, I brought over the complete fourth season of Doctor Who, some chocolates and your favourite flannel of mine." I smiled up at them because it was entirely too sweet for me to handle. Standing up from my bed which I hadn't down for at least four hours, since I had gotten home from his house, I hadn't wanted to talk or do anything but throw myself my very own pity party.

Walking over to them, I wrapped my arms around their neck and buried my head into their chest. Taking deep comfort from their scent of vanilla mixed in with coffee beans which must've been from a coffee shop. I felt Syd wrap their own arms around my waist and hold me tightly, as we just stood in the middle of my room holding one another. Pulling back from them, I wipe my eyes and drying snot onto my sleeve while looking up at them; feeling incredibly unattractive.

"You are beautiful," Syd said pushing a piece of fallen hair behind my ear and moving to start setting everything up. When they offered me their flannel shirt, I smiled while taking the shirt and pulling it quickly around myself for warmth but mostly for their scent.

Taking a moment to enjoy the warmth that Syd's flannel brought me before I was brought back by their voice speaking "Come on, everything's ready." Turning to look I found Syd comfortably sitting on my bed while the TV was showing the fourth doctor's first season title page waiting for us just to hit play. Without any hesitation I walked across to join Syd in the bed, immediately curling up into their side and finding comfort in them. Syd was happy to have their arm underneath my back and their hand rest comfortable on my shoulder, as they pulled me in even closer to them. I certainly wasn't complaining about how close I was to them, the closer the better I thought in my head.

As Syd pressed play to begin the first episode, I looked up at them and said "Thank-you for this, it's exactly what I needed."

"Anytime Elena, this is what I am here for. I love you." Those three words spilled out of Syd's mouth with ease and by the tension in their muscle, I knew they hadn't meant the words.

I waited two beats before replying with "I love you too."

"Oh cool," Syd replied relaxing back into the bed and focusing on the TV screen.

"I've never said that to anyone outside of family before."

"Me neither," Syd admitted making me smile that we were both each other's first I love you. It made me love Syd even more than I already did. Well this day certainly didn't end how I thought it was going to go, I thought I would just cry myself to sleep but instead I would probably and very likely fall asleep in their arms.

That certainly wasn't something to complain about, that was something to feel incredible special about. I felt them place a small kiss to the top of my head while slowly drifting off to sleep with a mega-wat smile upon my face.

The End.


End file.
